The present invention relates to a container for high-grade natural products, a glass composition for such a container, and the use of this composition for a container for high-grade natural products.
Natural products, such as natural dietary supplements, phyto-therapeutic agents, etheric oils or homeopathic medicines, are high-grade products.
A problem in storing this type of high-grade products is that they are susceptible to decay, whereby the quality of this type of products decreases during storage.
According to a first aspect of the present invention a container is provided for high-grade natural products such as natural dietary supplements, phyto-therapeutic agents, etheric oils or homeopathic medicines, which container is formulated such that UV light can permeate in order to permit stimulating of the bio-energy of the products, and visible light substantially cannot permeate so as to prevent biological decomposition of the products.
A container according to the present invention thus provides full protection against the decay-causing frequencies of visible light and is on the other hand permeable in the violet and ultraviolet spectrum.
Sunlight consists on the one hand of the visible light spectrum (violet, blue, green, yellow, orange, red) and on the other of the invisible Ultraviolet- and Infrared spectrum. Sunlight is of enormous importance for the growth of all plants. No life is possible without light. When plants have been ripened in the sun, they are harvested and stored in a specific manner. If plants are exposed to further sunlight after the ripening process, a decomposition process can then begin. The same light which first enabled growth can now activate the molecular decomposition process and reduces the bio-energy.
In practice most agents (herbal tinctures and etheric oils amongst others) are packaged in standard brown glass or in plastic. Transmission measurements carried out by the inventors clearly show that brown glass permeates the visible light and thus does not provide sufficient protection (see FIG. 1). The same is seen in the case of green and blue glass, both permeate the whole light spectrum (see FIGS. 2 and 3). The different frequencies of visible light cause a kind of frequency chaos in the jar which enhances the decomposition process.
In contrast to glass, plastic jars are porous and allow through oxygen. The product quality is reduced by oxidation. They often also give off harmful gases (particularly at higher temperatures) which can destroy the subtle bio-energies.
In accordance with quantum physics, violet and ultraviolet (UV-A) light contain the highest energy charge of all spectral colours, the smaller the wavelength or the higher the frequency, the larger the energy quantum. Violet and UV-light not only have the smallest wavelength (and the highest frequency) of the light spectrum but are also the richest in energy. A unique high-energy environment is hereby created in the glass composition according to the present invention. The molecular structure of a substance is constantly stimulated and strengthened. The visible light is kept out, the decomposition process is slowed down considerably and the bio-energy in the container remains at the original level for a long time. A container according to the present invention hereby has a preserving capacity.
The glass composition according to the present invention appears black from the outside. A specific violet colour becomes visible when the glass is held to the light. The transmission curve clearly shows the difference between violet and black glass (FIGS. 4 and 5). Black glass prevents permeation of light in the visible spectrum from a determined thickness, but no longer allows permeation of energy-rich UV/violet light. No stimulation of the bio-energy therefore takes place.
FIG. 1 is a graph showing wavelength versus permeability for brown glasses having thicknesses of 1 mm, 2 mm, 3 mm, 4 mm, and 5 mm.
FIG. 2 is a graph showing wavelength versus permeability for green glasses having thicknesses of 1 mm, 2 mm, 3 mm, 4 mm, and 5 mm.
FIG. 3 is a graph showing wavelength versus permeability for blue glasses having thicknesses of 1 mm, 2 mm, 3 mm, 4 mm, and 5 mm.
FIG. 4 is a graph showing wavelength versus permeability for violet glasses according to the present invention having thicknesses of 1 mm, 2 mm, 3 mm, 4 mm, and 5 mm.
FIG. 5 is a graph showing wavelength versus permeability for black glasses having thicknesses of 1 mm, 2 mm, 3 mm, 4 mm, and 5 mm.
FIG. 6 is a graph showing the induced emission (PDL) of the ultra-weak photon emission in the wavelength range 360-600 nm in an untreated Spirulina sample.
FIG. 7 is a graph showing the storage quality of Spirulina in the inventive violet glass (A4) greater than plastic (A3) greater than brown glass (A2) greater than aluminum (A1).
FIG. 8 is a graph showing the storage quality of Spirulina in the inventive violet glass (B2; B3) greater than plastic (B5) aluminum (B1) greater than brown glass (B4).
FIG. 9 is a graph showing the storage quality of DIG-powder in the inventive violet glass (C2) greater than brown glass (C3) greater than aluminum (C1) greater than plastic (C4).
FIG. 10 is a graph showing the storage quality of Spirulina in the inventive violet glass (D3) greater than violet foil (D2) greater than transparent foil (D4) greater than aluminum (D1).